Tao pada Luhan
by Nutrijellu
Summary: Nyatanya, Kehilangan selalu menyakitkan. Apalagi kau telah mengalaminya dua kali. Tao and Luhan. EXO Fanfiction. Tragedi 141010


Tao kepada Luhan

**Cast: **Huang Zi Tao and Lu Han

**Disclaimer**: Story is MINE, The Cast Belongs to GOD and theirself. Except the Story is pure from my brain! _**I'm Not Do a Plagiat in here!**_

**Summary:** Nyatanya, Kehilangan selalu menyakitkan. Apalagi kau telah mengalaminya dua kali. Tao and Luhan. EXO Fanfiction. _Tragedi 141010_

**A/N: **Hai Semua! Dea kembali lagi. Kemarin sumpah Dea kaget banget, Luhan bilang kalau dia mau out. Demi apa, masa iya kemarin habis Jessica keluar, sekarang Luhan ikut ikut keluar? Emang SM gila mungkin, ya? Artisnya lama-lama pada hilang semua. Yah, aku syukurin pas tau sahamnya jeblok gara-gara Luhan out. Salahnya sendiri, Luhan itu kan Visual. Pasti fansnya lebih banyak yang menentang.

Haduh. Malah curhat/? Langsung baca aja deh. Maaf kalau gaje atau apa. Buatnya gapake mikir, tapi pake perasaan/?

**WARNING! : TYPO, GJ, **_**Hurt?**_** No Plagiat, yes!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**-DL-**

Tao menatap pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu lama. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisannya. Dia sungguh tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak untuk grup mereka lagi.

"Mengapa, _ge_? Mengapa?!" Tanya Tao dengan suaranya yang serak. Setetes cairan bening membasahi mata coklatnya. Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani untuk menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tao-ya. Aku melakukan ini juga demi orangtuaku. Mereka sudah tua… jadi kupikir mereka lebih membutuhkan—"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, _ge_!" Tao menyela. Matanya sudah memerah, membuat Sang lawan bicara merasa menyesal membuat pemuda tak bersalah itu menjadi terasa tersiksa itu.

"Maaf, Tao…" Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Ia sudah menyetujuinya. Begitupun dengan agensi yang telah menaungnya selama 2 tahun lebih ini.

"Kalau memang alasannya orangtua, mengapa _gege_ enggak mempertimbangkan dahulu sebelum debut? Kenapa baru sekarang?! Apakah _gege _tak sadar telah menyakiti banyak orang?!" Nada bicara Tao mulai meninggi. Terkesan tidak sopan memang, namun bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjut disulut emosi.

_Menyakiti banyak orang. _Tentu saja dia tau itu. dia sudah mengecewakan seluruh fansnya, dan tentunya, seluruh member yang lainnya.

"Cukuplah aku kehilangan Kris-_ge._ Tapi tidak lagi, _ge_! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu!" Seru Tao menuntut. Luhan—pemuda yang kini tengah dirundung oleh kebingungan—hanya bisa memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Memang benar, Tao masih anak-anak—walaupun ia sudah berumur 22. Tao adalah anggota termuda ketiga di EXO. Memang masih ada Jongin dan Sehun yang masih di bawahnya. Namun… dia termasuk member M. Member yang lebih sering bersama Luhan. Dan tentu kehilangan Luhan, akan sangat menyakitkan baginya. Apalagi ia sudah kehilangan Kris juga.

"Maaf, Tao. Aku tau aku sudah melukai banyak orang. Aku sadar itu. Tapi, ini keputusanku. Aku ingin kembali ke Beijing, Tao. Aku ingin hidup tenang bersama orangtuaku. Maaf dan terimakasih atas segalanya," Ujar Luhan lirih. Tao menggeleng. Ia masih sesenggukkan.

"Tidak, Luhan-_ge_! Apa kau mau EXO-M tinggal berempat saja?!" Tanya Tao seraya melepaskan peukan mereka. Luhan kembali terdiam. EXO memang terbagi dengan 2 _subgroup_. Sooman-_sajangnim_ sendiri yang membentuknya. Memang mereka sempat promosi bersama-sama dengan 12 member, namun saat _comeback _terakhir mereka, OVERDOSE, mereka harus kembali untuk dibagi menjadi 2. K dan M.

Dan Pasca keluarnya Kris dari EXO dan SM, EXO-M hanya berjumlah 5 sedangkan EXO-K berjumlah 6. Terlihat tidak pas memang. Apalagi bila nanti ia keluar, meninggalkan EXO-M hanya berempat saja.

Tapi, bila SM lebih pintar sedikit. Dia pasti akan memilih untuk menggabungkan EXO untuk _comeback_ mereka nantinya, bukan memecah mereka menjadi dua grup K dan M lagi.

"Aku Yakin, Youngmin-_sajangnim_ tidak akan membiarkan perbedaan member seperti itu Tao-ah. Mungkin saja dia akan menggabungkan EXO dalam _comeback _'_kalian_' besok," Luhan mencoba tersenyum. Jujur, dia merasa aneh mengucapkan kata-kata yang terasa asing di lidahnya.

"Tapi _ge_! Nanti member China kita tinggal 2! Apa kau tak merasa kasihan padaku dan Yixing-_gege_?" Tanya Tao. Luhan menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Kau sudah besar. Aku yakin, ini adalah yang terbaik bagi kita. Jangan menangis karena aku hanya pergi ke Beijing. Lain kali, bila kalian konser di sana, aku yakin pasti akan menontonnya. Tiket VIP paling depan," Luhan mencoba merajut senyuman walau nyatanya matanya telah meneteskan air mata. Tao kembali menangis. Memorinya berputar pada konser terakhir mereka. Tepatnya di Beijing, kota kelahiran Luhan.

Saat itu… Tau masih ingat dengan jelas mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Terlihat ingin menangis saat Luhan memandang _galaksi_ di hadapannya. Entah karena Ia yang terlalu lama terkurung di Korea atau memang dia yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya di Beijing.

Tapi ternyata… yang dapat Tao simpulkan dari itu semua setelah kejadian ini adalah…

Luhan yang merasa sedih karena hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya berada di panggung The Lost Planet dengan para member yang Lainnya.

Luhan yang merasa bila itu hari terakhirnya melihat ribuan _bintang _di _galaksi_ yang indah itu.

Luhan merasa sedih karena itu adalah kota kelahirannya. Membuatnya menjadi teringat tentang permintaan kedua orangtuanya saat melihat keadaannya yang _katanya_ memburuk.

Tapi sungguh. Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin semuanya terjadi. Dia merasa sayang dengan para member dan para fansnya. Namun ini karena orangtuanya.

"Tapi _ge…_ kau tak mengerti perasaanku…"

"Tao, menurutmu, apa yang kau pilih bila misalnya orangtuamu yang kini sudah tua renta dan memerlukan dirimu sedangkan kamu sendiri malah bersenang-senang di Negara orang?" Mimik Luhan mulai serius. Tao terdiam, berpikir.

"Tentu saja aku memilih orangtuaku, _ge_! Aku bukan anak durhaka—"

"Begitu pula aku Tao!" Seru Luhan. "Orangtuaku membutuhkanku. Aku tau kalian juga membutuhkanku, tapi ini masalah lain. Sekali lagi maaf Tao. Lusa, aku sudah akan berangkat ke Beijing. Kau sehat-sehat saja dengan Yixing di sini, ya? _**Wo ai ni**_," Luhan tersenyum. Sebelum Tao sempat berkata-kata, Luhan segera masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Tao hanya terdiam memandangi _gege_nya itu dari balkon kamar mereka. Memang Tao meminta manajer-_hyung_ untuk sekamar dengan Luhan pada malam ini, dan untungnya diperbolehkan. Tao menghela nafas. Apalah jadinya EXO tanpa Visual dan Main Vokal mereka?

Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Ia masih saja merasa sebuah kejanggalan pada alasan _gege_-nya. Sepertinya, bukan Orangtua alasan sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin…

_Jadwalnya._

Tao tersenyum miring. Jelas sekali bila Luhan tidak betah di sini. Jadwal mereka terlampau padat sehingga beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan jatuh sakit. Bahkan ia sempat tidak mengikuti Konser SMTOWN di Tokyo.

Luhan Lelah menjadi _Robot._

_Bila semakin lama member semakin berkurang, mengapa tidak sekalian semuanya saja yang menghilang?_

Kali ini Tao menyeringai. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya di saku celananya. Ia menelpon seseorang yang ia tau sedang tertidur sekarang. Tapi… siapa peduli?

"Oh. Yeoboseyo… Aku punya sebuah rencana, _ge_,"

**-END-**

Hahaha/?

Oke. Sepertinya aku terlalu galau sampai bikin FF kayak gini. Tapi _who care?_ Aku Cuma mikir aja, rasanya jadi Tao ditinggal gege kesayangannya. Untung aja Lay kaga ikutan out. Jadi apaan EXO nanti—walau aku juga denger Lay Tao mau out juga T_T

Tapi peduli apa? Bila itu yang terbaik, apa boleh buat?

Sebenarnya, ceritanya ini mau dibikin berbagai versi/? Tapi tergantung mood aja ya. Lagian besok Senin aku mulai UTS—siapa tanya.

Dan BTW tentang sequel FFku sebelumnya, aku gak janji buat bikin. Mager. Haha, Mianhae~ :3

Nah, Karena udah terlanjur baca sampai habis, minta _**review**_dikit gapapa kan? :v

Makasih buat yang mau baca ama _Review_~ Tunggu versi lainnya ya~ :V

DL . 141011


End file.
